¿Enamorarme?¿Yo? Te equivocas
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Annabeth siempre decía que el amor no era para ella, Reyna le respondía que el otro día cuando estaba besándose con aquel chico no lo parecía, Rachel siempre iba murmurando que llegaba tarde y Piper se quejaba de tener que hacer de niñera de todas. AU, Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna, y Rachel y O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, vengo con una historia nueva de mis quetidos personajes de Percy Jackson, es AU, y bueno, vwremos como va funcionando. ¡Espero que os guste!**

_**Nunca des por sentado algo, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, es cuando más sorpresas puedes llevarte. Hay cosas que deben construirse poco a poco y con cuidado, pero, a veces, no se han construido, simplemente, se cree que han sido construidas dichas cosas...cosas tales, como la Confianza.**_

Veintiocho de marzo por la tarde, la ciudad de Nueva York comenzaba a dejar paso al calor primaveral poco a poco, aunque el frío todavía se notaba por las mañanas y por las noches.E

En un barrio cercano a Central Park, Reyna Avila salía de su casa colocándose bien una gabardina negra. Antes de que pudiera meterse en el ascensor, la puerta del apartamento volvió a abrirse y salió Annabeth Chase, una de sus tres compañeras de piso, la cual sujetaba en su mano derecha una taza de chocolate caliente, vestía unos simples pantalones de yoga blancos y una camiseta de Batman negra que le quedaba grande, iba descalza y llevaba el pelo rubio recogido de cualquier manera y sujetado con dos lápices a modo de palillos chinos. Sin duda alguna, Annabeth tenía un gusto extraño por la moda cuando estaba en casa, pero su cuerpo no dejaba lugar a dudas a que tenía veinticinco años, al igual que el resto de sus amigas.

-¡Reyna! ¡Acuérdate de comprar ése disfraz picantón que estuvimos viendo el otro día! ¿Eh?- le gritó Annabeth a su amiga con el propósito de avergonzarla ya que, a su parecer, era muy divertido ver cómo ésta se sonrojaba.

Dicho y hecho: Reyna se sonrojó notoriamente a pesar de estar acostumbrada a las bromas de su amiga, al advertir la mirada de los vecinos del al lado, que acababan de salir de su casa con sus dos encantadoras gemelas de tres años, Mía y Kate- de quienes hacían de canguro cuando sus padres se iban por "negocios", o como dirían sus otras dos compañeras de piso, Piper y Rachel: "nos las encasquetan, no nos las dejan, que es diferente". Aunque a veces optaban por dejárselas a las cuatro a la vez, y no era para menos; en cuanto los padres se daban la vuelta, Mía y Kate hacían temblar el edificio entero. Según un sacerdote al que entrevistó Annabeth el mismo día en el que a las gemelas se les ocurrió estropear el ascensor dejando dentro al repartidor de Telepizza y a Morris, el vecino obeso del cuarto B que acababa de ponerse a régimen hacía una hora, esas niñas eran un aquelarre...Pobre hombre, y eso que lo dijo sin vivir en aquél edificio...Bueno, siempre estaban a tiempo de llamarlo y que hiciera una limpieza espiritual por si las moscas y las niñas de verdad eran Satanás divido en dos...-.

-Annabeth, algún día me las pagarás...- le dijo desde su sitio y sin levantar la voz ya que no quería llamar más la atención; quizás y con un poco de suerte la vieja cotilla del piso de abajo- que, según Rachel, era tan bruja que se había tenido que sacar el Carnet Oficial de Conducir Escobas (o el COCE, para abreviar) por si acaso la Asociación de Brujas y Duendes la pillaban volando con una sin licencia y la multaban no se hubiera enterado de semejante frasecilla. Porque eso sí; cuando aquél vendedor bajito, calvo y regordete les vendió el ático dúplex de ése edificio optó por decirles que era el lugar idílico para cuatro amigas que estaban muy unidas y logrando despegar en cuanto a lo profesional se refería y había olvidado mencionarles que el ático iba con un increíble pack de vecinos un tanto particulares y cotillas gratis, pero ya era demasiado tarde; una hipoteca las unía a ése edificio.

-Claro, claro- le respondió Annabeth a Reyna-. Buenos días, vecinos- saludó a las gemelas y a sus padres. -Vamos, niñas; no miréis- les dijeron los adultos a las menores mientras se alejaban rápidamente de allí a la vez que las nenas preguntaban cosas como "¿Qué es un traje pizantón?".

Annabeth se rió a gusto y volvió a entrar en casa. Aguantándose ese impulso asesino que nacía en ella cada vez que Annabeth le hacía una broma como esa, Reyna salió del edificio y caminó durante dos calles hasta llegar a la parada del autobús.

Ese día iba a ir a casa de su pareja, Richard Tucker, ya que era su cumpleaños y aprovecharía que los jueves trabajaba una hora extra para hacerle una cena romántica sorpresa. Tomó el autocar, se paró cerca de la quinta avenida y se dirigió a un edificio de estilo moderno constituido por seis pisos. Montó en el ascensor y, después de pulsar el botón que la llevaría hasta el tercer piso, se puso a pensar si Richard habría dejado el balcón abierto; sería increíble cenar allí con las luces de neón de fondo.

Con estos pensamientos salió del ascensor cuando éste llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta del apartamento C; su novio le regaló una copia de las llaves con motivo de su segundo aniversario de noviazgo.

Su mente quedó en blanco cuando, al sacar la llave de la cerradura y poner un pie en la vivienda, vio que en la cocina se hallaba su querido novio con una mujer, la cual estaba con la espalda contra la nevera y sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del otro para sujetarse y, desde luego, no hacía falta una lupa para saber dónde estaba metida cierta parte viril. Ambos estaban desnudos y jadeantes; al parecer, había llegado en el mejor momento.

Richard, por su parte, al escuchar como la puerta era abierta paró en seco toda acción. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Un ladrón no se expondría de forma tan descarada al ir a robar en plena tarde cuando las calles estaban llenas y las únicas que tenían llave eran Reyna, su madre y la señora de la limpieza, pero las dos primeras no habían avisado de que iban a venir y la última iba lunes, miércoles y viernes por la mañana, no los jueves por la tarde. Se extrañó todavía más, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al advertir que se trataba de su pareja, quien, al ver la escena, se quedó petrificada, pero poco a poco la estupefacción dejó paso un ligero temblor de su cuerpo acompañado de lágrimas retenidas.

-Reyna...- comenzó él a pensar cualquier excusa medianamente creíble, aun sabiendo que lo que Reyna estaba viendo no tenía ninguna excusa creíble, menos todavía cuando se trataba de una mujer con un carácter tan fuerte como el de ella. Usualmente sabía escoger a la perfección las herramientas idóneas para calmar la tempestad que era la furia de Reyna o para tapar sus pequeños deslices en hoteles de cinco estrellas sin que su novia se enterara; pero al parecer, esta vez, no iba a resultar de la forma en la que él siempre lo había tenido todo calculado. Suspiró pesadamente apartándose de su hasta- hace poco- desliz de última hora.

-...Reyna...yo...solo ha sido un desliz, cariño. Lo podemos arreglar- le dijo él con la habitual calma que a ella, en ése instante, le congeló el corazón. Tantas veces escuchando ese tono y, por primera vez, advirtió la nota de frialdad y manipulación en su voz.

-Vete al infierno- le respondió cuando sus pulmones por fin dejaron pasar el aire que estaba reteniendo para no sollozar; suficiente tenía con derramar lágrimas frente a él y hablar con la voz temblando. Se dio la vuelta sintiendo como sus rodillas temblaban y salió todo lo de prisa que pudo.

-¡Reyna!- la llamó él. Se puso los pantalones, que habían quedado olvidados sobre la silla cuando salieron volando debido a la pasión desenfrenada, y salió en busca de quien él iba a intentar no fuera su próxima ex-novia. La encontró entrando en el ascensor y logró entrar con ella casi de milagro, pues tuvo que aguantar las puertas de la máquina.

-Reyna, te juro que ella no significa nada para mí. Tú lo sabes: eres la única para mí- intentó convencerla y ella volvió a encontrar ese timbre frío y manipulador. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a recordar todas las veces que él había tenido que salir de viaje de negocios y lo había alargado ya que "las condiciones del contrato" cada vez eran más delicadas, la vez que una revista sensacionalista publicó en portada que Richard salía con una modelo y él le dijo que solo se trataba de una cena de negocios...Su cabeza comenzó a doler, así que simplemente dejó de pensar en ello. Pero la misma pregunta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

-¿Desde cuándo?- se giró a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de dolor.- ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo te parece tan divertido hacerme todo esto? Yo intenté amarte todo lo que pude a pesar de saber que nunca podría haber amado tanto a alguien...- decía con un hilo de voz sintiendo sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

-Yo te quiero -, trató de tranquilizar las cosas, pero solo las empeoró.

-¡¿Que me quieres?!- ironizó ella dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa amarga- Si me quisieras jamás me hubieras hecho esto... ¡No nací ayer, joder! ¡No soy estúpida!- Sintiéndose indignada, triste, enfadada, traicionada y usada, Reyna se echó la larga cabellera lisa y caoba a la espalda; notaba cómo su sangre corría tan de prisa por sus venas que se había sofocado.

En menos de cinco segundos el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, donde Richard vio la última oportunidad y tomó la mano de la morena en un acto desesperado.

-Reyna, podemos arreglarlo.

-Hazme un favor: no me dirijas la palabra en tu vida; haz como si no existiera y yo haré lo mismo contigo- le dijo cortante sin girarse a mirarlo, como un estúpido intento para poder olvidarlo con facilidad, aunque ella sabía que no sería fácil, ya que cuando salía con alguien lo hacía en serio.

Se deshizo del agarre de su ahora ex-novio e intentó sacar la llave de aquél apartamento de su llavero, pero no pudo; le temblaban tanto las manos que no tenía fuerza suficiente y eso la frustró todavía más, tanto que se lo tiró a los pies sin recordar que en él también estaban las llaves de ático, del despacho de abogados en el que ejercía y del coche. Se marchó de aquel edificio con la idea de no volver en su vida mientras que Richard cerraba sus ojos azules y los apretaba con fuerza.

Esta vez regresó a casa en taxi, no tenía ganas de caminar o coger el bus. Durante el trayecto recordó la vez que le respondió a Rachel el por qué ella siempre iba en serio con todas sus parejas.

-"¿Para qué salir con alguien si desde el principio no crees que es el amor de tu vida?"- le respondió Reyna a su amiga.

-"En ese caso déjame decirte que, a mi parecer, ya has tenido muchos "amores de tu vida""- le respondió Annabeth, haciéndola reír.

-Disculpe, serán diez con setenta- la voz del taxista le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Sí, claro- le respondió ella con voz despagada.

- Y una mierda con "el amor de mi vida"- se dijo mentalmente mientras salía del vehículo pegando un portazo y sus ojos se volvían a inundar de lágrimas.

Al entrar en casa se encontró a Annabeth trabajando con el portátil en el sofá mientras comía helado de fresa con una cuchara grande, seguramente mientras escribía un artículo para el New York Times, el periódico para el que trabajaba como redactora. Si no fuera por lo ocurrido hacía casi media hora, esa sería una escena cotidiana de un día cualquiera. De repente, y sin que apenas se diera cuenta, sus ojos volvieron a derramar lágrimas.

-Bienveni...- la iba a saludar la periodista, pero al advertir las lágrimas de su amiga se quedó sorprendida- Reyna ¿qué ha pasado?- En cuanto escuchó el tono preocupado en sus palabras, la abogada se derrumbó, comenzando a sollozar sonoramente; escuchar un tono cálido y suave, preocupado de verdad, le hizo recordarse a sí misma que esa era una de las personas que realmente la amaban y Richard no entraba en ese círculo, ahora lo sabía.

Annabeth no necesitó nada más para acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo como las gotas saladas empapaban su camiseta de Batman- pocos minutos pasaron antes de que Piper y Rachel entraran por la puerta riéndose pero, al ver el panorama, se acercaron corriendo. Reyna les contó todo lo ocurrido mientras lloraba angustiada. Se sentía un juguete al que acababan de tirar a la basura. Lloró tanto que terminó dormida en el sofá con su cabeza reposando sobre las piernas de Rachel, quien le acariciaba el cabello tratando de relajarla.

-Ese tipo deseará no haberme conocido en su vida. ¡Es un cerdo!- exclamaba Piper, la cual se sentó en el sillón que había junto al sofá, evitando levantar la voz para así no despertar a la durmiente.

-¿Solo eso?- ironizó Annabeth sentada en la mesa de centro hecha de madera que había frente al sofá. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando, de repente, Annabeth se levantó de la mesa, sorprendiendo a las otras dos

- Eso es...- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba el portátil olvidado sobre la estantería hacía ya casi media hora; después se sentó en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba Piper y se metió en Google en busca de algo. Las otras dos se extrañaron pero la dejaron seguir con los suyo

- ¡Ya lo tengo!- alzó la voz sin darse cuenta, y Piper le dio un codazo demasiado fuerte en las costillas

- ¡Oye, que duele!- se quejó.

-¡Annabeth!- le llamaron la atención al advertir que Reyna se removía entre sueños debido al ruido, aunque sin llegar a despertarse. La nombrada se mordió la lengua y justo cuando giraba la pantalla del portátil cara a sus amigas para enseñarles dónde había conseguido entrar, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Y ahora: ¿qué?!- gritó exasperada mientras se levantaba. Piper y Rachel la miraron mal mientras se dirigía a la puerta- ¿Qué?- "saludó" Annabeth al recién llegado de forma seca e impaciente.

-No pienso disculparme por tu asombroso mal genio, querida- le devolvió el dulce saludo un hombre de treinta años, alto y de hombros anchos, piel clara, ojos de un azul increíble y pelo rubio grueso y corto-. ¿Qué ha pasado ésta vez? ¿Acaso has descubierto que la mascota de Nesquik no es real?- ironizó él con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Jason – pronunció ella casi rechinando los dientes. No es que se llevaran mal; es decir, ella y las chicas lo habían conocido en secundaria y eran amigos desde entonces, pero es que el de ojos azules tenía el don de sacarla de quicio.

-El mismo que viste y calza- le respondió pasando por un lado y adentrándose en el apartamento.

-Nada, hombre, nada, tú como si estuvieras en tu casa; no hace falta que seas tan tímido...- ironizó ella después de unos segundos de silencio que ocupó en suspirar enarcar una ceja y aguantarse el impulso de estrangularlo. Seguidamente cerró la puerta- ¿No tienes que llevar a tu caniche a que le den un repaso en la peluquería canina y así ya de paso vas y que te corten la...?

-¡Annabeth Chase!- le llamó la atención Piper, que había salido al pasillo para ver por qué su amiga tardaba tanto. La castaña rodó los ojos hastiada.

-No te preocupes, Pipes- le guiñó un ojo-. Y Annabeth, Rita no es un caniche, sino un perro crestado chino. Ya deberías saberlo con el porrón de años que hace que nos conocemos, pero supongo que para alguien que acaba de descubrir que el conejo de Nesquik es solo una caricatura, es normal...- oh, sí, adoraba meterse con ella.

-Sí, bueno; hay quienes lo llaman caniche, otros ése nombre tan estúpido...pero el resto de gente normal y yo preferimos llamarlo por lo que parece: una rata pelada con cuatro greñas...- dijo triunfante al ver como James se molestaba. Piper, por su parte, pudo aguantar la risa casi de milagro.

Su estúpida discusión terminó en cuanto pasaron el pequeño recibidor y entraron en la sala de estar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó al ver a una Reyna dormida y con el poco maquillaje que llevaba corrido.

-Nada, el bueno de Richard, que le ha puesto los cuernos en su propia cara- le respondió Rachel.

-Literalmente hablando- recalcó Piper.

- Anda, sube a Reyna a su cuarto y cuando bajes te lo contamos- le dijo y el otro asintió. Después tomar en brazos a la abogada de forma delicada e intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarla, la subió y, después de que Piper le abriera la puerta del dormitorio, él la dejó en la cama. Una vez bajaron, Rachel le contó a Jason todo lo que Reyna había vivido esa tarde y su amigo no pudo más que enfurecerse.

-Será cabrón...Y pensar que le hice un descuento del diez por ciento cuando le diseñé los planos de la reforma de su apartamento por ser el novio de Reyna...

-Gajes del oficio- le respondió Rachel al mismo tiempo que dejaba un cuenco con frutos secos para picar sobre la mesa de centro caoba.- De todos modos esto te servirá de lección para no rebajarle los precios a nadie; sea quien sea. Eres arquitecto, no una monjita de la caridad.- lo remató.

-Gracias, Rachel, es un alivio tenerte por aquí- le dijo él.

-Sí, bueno, el mismo alivio que es para nosotras tenerte a ti aquí- le devolvió y Annabeth sonrió burlándose de James en su fuero interno.

Al día siguiente...

Piper se levantó bastante temprano a pesar de que los viernes entraba una hora más tarde de lo habitual al laboratorio en el que trabajaba como bióloga marina y, al entrar en la cocina, casi pega un brinco del susto; Reyna estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la cara sucia debido al maquillaje corrido que todavía no se había lavado, su piel, ya de por si clara, se había vuelto un tono aún más pálido, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado. Su cabeza estaba gacha y sus ojos fijos en el bote gigante de helado de chocolate que se estaba comiendo.

-Reyna, ¿te encuentras bien?- se obligó a hablar a sí misma Piper.

-Lo he decidido...- susurró Reyna levantando por fin la vista-: me declaro en cuarentena- dijo de forma seria.

Los ojos de Piper se pusieron tan grandes como platos y salió disparada para despertar a las demás a base de gritos y empujones.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto alboroto?- preguntó Annabeth bajando las escaleras delante de Rachel. Piper, que enrollaba nerviosamente su cabello rubio ya de por si rizado en su dedo índice, les respondió:

-Reyna se declara en cuarentena- dijo y las otras dos se despertaron de golpe.

Cuando eran adolescentes decidieron que utilizarían esa expresión para dar a entender que acababan de romper con su pareja o que se habían enamorado de quien no debían e iban a pasar cuarenta días sin hablar o pensar en chicos, algo así como un "paréntesis". Por esto, las demás no pueden hablar de chicos en frente de aquella que esté en estado de cuarentena y ésta persona no va a pensar en chicos durante cuarenta días. Piper se sentó frente a Reyna.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Quizás lo que necesites sea precisamente todo lo contrario; quizás lo que necesites sea salir por ahí, despejarte y conocer a alguien...

-Rachel- la interrumpió la abogada-, estoy en cuarentena así que respeta las condiciones- la otra solo hizo un mohín de aburrimiento como respuesta.

-Y digo yo: ¿eso significa también que no podemos comentar entre nosotras 50 sombras de Grey?- preguntó Piper.

-Eso todavía menos. Es más, voy a dejar de leerlo hasta que pase la cuarentena- les respondió.

-¿A que no sabéis qué?- preguntaba cantarín Jason, que acababa de entrar por la puerta del departamento.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene éste llave?- se quejó al aire Annabeth.

-Ah, le di yo una copia- respondió Rachel-. Es que si no me despierta él los días que tengo que ir a la editorial a entregar un adelanto de los capítulos temprano en las mañanas, no lo hace nadie...

-Rachel, la pintora y escritora aquí eres tú, así que no le eches la responsabilidad a otros...Además; ¿no tenías un despertador y un asistente?- la regañó Piper y Rachel asintió.

-Pero uno lo perdí y el otro es un inútil...

-Dios ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

-¡Hola! Sigo aquí. ¿Alguien me está escuchando?- se sintió invisible Jason.

-Que sí- suspiró cansada Annabeth.- A ver: ¿qué?

-He conocido a una chica increíble- suspiró él ignorando el tono de la de ojos grises-. Todavía está en su segundo año de universidad, pero es tan dulce y esas curvas...Solo de pensar en la de cosas que le puedo enseñar...- sonrió pervertidamente, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Annabeth como advertencia.

-Punto número uno: controla esas hormonas de Play Boy tuyas. Punto número dos: Reyna se ha declarado en cuarentena- al escuchar eso Jason irguió su cabeza de tal manera que Rachel, por un momento, pensó que había encontrado cierto parecido entre Rita cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta y se pone a ladrar y Jason al escuchar la tan famosa expresión. Al final iba a ser cierto eso de que los perros se acaban pareciendo a los amos... ¿Se quedaría algún día Jason con solo un par de greñas en la cabeza?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ¿Que tal? Ya he vuelto y traigo un nuevo capítulo. Sí, la verdad es que en estos primeros capítulos me puede bailar algún nombre porqué en principio era una historia original que estaba haciendo y por lo tanto se me puede pasar cambiar algún nombre o alguna cosa. Quizá al principio haya un baile con ciertos apellidos...pero eso es parte de la historia, ya se irá aclarando todo.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews que dejais (asgdhdhdjj) y espero que os guste ;) **

¿Qué es mejor: pedir perdón o pedir permiso?... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea una de las pocas -o muchas- cosas que son tan buenas como malas las dos.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de nueva York había un gran revuelo. La noticia de que el quarterback de los Gigants, uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol americano de Chicago, se había tomado unos días libres al comienzo de temporada debido a una lesión en el hombro e iba a visitar la ciudad en la que residía su hermanastro, había corrido como la pólvora. Antes de bajar del avión, Percy se camufló lo mejor que pudo con una gorra, unas gafas de sol y una gabardina vieja. Por supuesto, su gran estatura de casi metro noventa y su musculatura, aun debajo de la prenda, se notaban; así que fue muy fácil reconocerlo para los periodistas. Las preguntas y los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a salpicarle, así que comenzó a caminar más de prisa ignorando las preguntas. Cuando salió del aeropuerto, cogió el primer taxi que vio y se fue. El hotel en el que había reservado seguramente estaría lleno de esa chusma de nuevo, así que optó por ir al único lugar de esa cuidad que conocía.

Los tres días que siguieron a esa tarde en que la aparición sorpresa de Reyna lo había desmoronado todo, Richard se dedicó a tratar de hablar con ella; era cierto que le había sido infiel en innumerables ocasiones a pesar de que ella fuera una buena amante, pero simplemente a él le gustaba experimentar con cosas nuevas y Reyna no era tan sumisa como para dejarse. Al principio comenzó a salir con ella por el interés que despertaba en él estar con alguien que realmente no le quería solo por dinero o fama –pocos días le hicieron falta para saber que la abogada no era de esas-. Y esa es la otra: abogada. Con ese empleo Reyna nunca se hubiera puesto a hacer una escenita y dejarlo en ridículo o hubiera empezado a hacerse la diva. Su trabajo era serio. Después comenzó a considerarla su amiga aunque ella pensara que eran pareja. Desde luego era fácil encariñarse de ella. Y poco a poco fue sintiendo como, cada vez que la veía, la pasión lo carcomía. Ella lo consideraba su novio, él la consideraba su amiga con derecho a roce, pero le decía todos los "te amo" necesarios para que ella siguiera creyendo en aquella farsa y mantenerla a su lado puesto que se había convertido en alguien importante para él. Aun así, estaba claro que todo eso en algún momento caería por su propio peso, pero nunca imaginó que de esa manera.

Apreciaba a Reyna y le gustaba su compañía. Ella había escuchado sus problemas y le había ayudado todo lo que podía y siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa cuando estaba de mal humor -aunque ella no lo supiera-. Era una gran amiga y no quería perderla, por lo que tenía pensado terminar con ella, pero hablando y quedando como amigos. Sin embargo, todo se fue por la borda y ahora se sentía lo más miserable del mundo. Eso, desde luego, no le gustaba para nada. Él era la clase de hombre que lo tenía siempre todo bien atado y calculado. Se conocía lo suficiente a sí mismo como para saber reconocer que era agresivo en los negocios, así como calculador, y bastante soberbio cuando se lo proponía. Y por eso mismo y más, se odió a sí mismo al no haber podido reaccionar a tiempo. A tiempo para recordar que a Reyna le gustaba cenar con él en su casa en ocasiones especiales como lo tenía que haber sido aquella tarde, a tiempo para haber escondido a aquella rubia en cualquier armario y simular que salía del cuarto de baño en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, a tiempo para recordar que Reyna tenía tres buenas amigas a las que él secretamente admiraba a su manera, que sabía que él nunca tendría y, que de seguro, entre ellas y el arquitecto que le rebajó los precios de la remodelación, estarían tramando algo para hacerlo sufrir. Y conociéndolos, lenta y dolorosamente. Desde luego su posición presidente de la compañía tecnológica que había heredado de su padre no lo iba a salvar esta vez como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y asuntos.

Sin rendirse todavía, llamó de nuevo a Reyna, pero no le cogió el teléfono, así que decidió llamar al teléfono fijo de su casa. Casi suspira aliviado cuando fue descolgado.

-¿Reyna? Soy Richard, yo…

-Reyna no está en casa. Soy Rachel- le dijo con tono receloso la escritora. El tragó duro ¿No podía haber sido otra? Annabeth le habría dicho de todo menos guapo y quizás ahora mismo la tendría en su casa poniendo en práctica esas clases de kárate que una vez le había mencionado Reyna que estaba tomando, pero la hubiera visto venir. Quizás Piper hubiera sido una buena elección si hubiera podido elegir, ella era más dulce y, aunque un poco osada e impertinente, era fácil hablar con ella –al menos para él- o mejor todavía si hubiera sido Reyna. Pero no, tenía que ser Rachel. Ella era muy tranquila y le gustaba jugar con las expresiones de la gente, pero bien sabía que, bajo esa fachada de aparente tranquilidad, se ocultaba una mente privilegiadamente macabra; es decir, si no fuera así, no sería una de las mejores escritoras de misterio y novela negra del momento ¿no? Por otro lado, sabía por experiencia propia que sus comentarios, a pesar de a veces ser inocentes, otras muchas llevaban tras de sí una gran ironía, de esa que te pega en toda la frente y te deja una señal roja. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Hola, Rachel…- poco le hizo falta para darse cuenta de que no iba a saludarlo educádamente- ¿Sabes? He leído tu último libro. Es fantástico.- Y era cierto, debía reconocerlo.

-Ah ¿sí? Pues muy bien por ti ¿Qué quieres: un aplauso?- primer round: Rachel-1, Richard-0. Esto iba a ser duro. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Dime ¿cómo te va?

-Mejor de lo que te irá a ti como Annabeth, Piper o Jason te enganchen por la calle.- Richard trató de seguir pareciendo agradable.

-¿Tú no?

-¿Yo? Lo siento, cielo, yo prefiero asesinarte a sangre fría después de haber terminado mi siguiente libro. No quiero que las ventas se vean afectadas por haber asesinado a alguien en la vida real…Aunque quizás eso las incrementara…- le respondió ella como si realmente estuviera considerando la idea. En fin, segundo round: Rachel-2, Richard-0, apuntó en su tablero mental.

-¿Puedo hablar con Reyna?- preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza.

-¿Se te ha aparecido la Virgen María últimamente?

-¿…No?- respondió con duda. De Rachel hacía mucho ya que no se fiaba.

-En ese caso no deberías comenzar a creer en milagros tan pronto, querido.- Cómo comenzaba a odiarla. Tercer round: Rachel-3, Richard-0. Bien, le quedaba solo un round para poder comenzar a marcar puntos.

-Rachel ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes hablar con Reyna?

-Ve a mirar tú mismo al baño, quizás y con suerte todavía quede algo por lo que tirar de la cadena- round final, ganadora: Rachel Dare.

-Como siempre, Rachel, es una ardua batalla hablar contigo.

-Sí, bueno, también para mí ha sido un placer- le respondió ella impaciente por colgar, lo cual no tardó en hacer.

Richard miró el teléfono con un tic en la ceja ¡¿Por qué de todas tenía que ser la maldita pelirroja?! Escuchó el timbre y con mal genio abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó al abrir la puerta, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a su "hermano" menor allí plantado.

-Hola – le saludó sonriente quitándose la gorra y las gafas de sol.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Percy?- le preguntó con cautela a quien, aunque mucha gente se negara a creerlo por el gran y ejercitado cuerpo del deportista- a pesar de que Richard también era bastante grande-, era su hermano menor por dos años.

-El hotel en el que me iba a hospedar está rodeado de periodistas, así que he pensado que sería una buena idea quedarme aquí una temporada-. Richard enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y esas dos maletas?- preguntó con audacia.

-Quizás vaya a ser una temporada larguita - sonrió algo nervioso. Bien sabía que a su hermano no le gustaban las visitas y mucho menos si eran inesperadas, además, era perfectamente consciente de que Richard era capaz de echarlo de allí a patadas por muy familia que fueran. El empresario era duro y frío como un témpano cuando quería, además de orgulloso en ciertas ocasiones y a Percy no le gustaba depender de nadie, ni siquiera de su hermano mayor, su orgullo se lo impedía, y de eso tenía mucho, pero era eso o dormir en otro hotel lleno de paparazzi que no lo dejarían tranquilo ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Cuando dije que me iban a torturar lenta y dolorosamente no sabía hasta qué punto tenía razón…- se dijo a sí mismo el empresario después de suspirar.

-¡Oye! ¡Tampoco hace falta insultar!- exclamó molesto con la actitud de su hermano, quien al momento se arrepintió. Siempre se habían llevado bien y llevaban tiempo sin verse debido al trabajo de ambos, además, su hermano no tenía culpa alguna.

-Lo siento, han sido unos días duros. No me lo tengas en cuenta. Anda, pasa…- Percy se quedó pensativo mientras entraba en el apartamento. Richard casi nunca se disculpaba y eso le preocupó, así que no dudó en preguntarle.

-Así que es eso… ¿No podías cortar con ella antes de nada?- le dijo Percy.

-¿Y qué te crees que pensaba hacer antes de que todo se viniera abajo?- ironizó Richard. Se estaba poniendo de mal humor de nuevo y la cerveza estaba caliente, así que fue a la cocina a ver si había más y, ya de paso, pillarse la cabeza con la puerta de la nevera para así cambiar de tema.-De todos modos no quiero la opinión de un Casanova en potencia…- chasqueó la lengua. No quedaba, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con una Coca-Cola.

-Puede que yo sea un Casanova, pero no soy quien le ha puesto los cuernos a su novia. Además, yo no tengo compromisos con nadie, así que no tengo porque dar explicaciones o ser fiel a alguien o a algo…- Cierto, en eso Richard debía darle la razón.

-No tienes compromisos con nadie porque todavía tienes miedo de jugar en esa liga- se burló Richard del menor-…Dejando a un lado esto, me preocupa el tema de las llaves. Si no las encuentra se pondrá furiosa, la conozco- miró el llavero que descansaba al lado del teléfono.

-Pues devuélveselas…

-Es muy fácil decirlo, pero no tanto hacerlo. Sé que puede estar en cualquier lado y el único lugar donde puedo dejarlas sabiendo que las va a encontrar es en su casa.

-Pero según me has contado tiene a tres buenos perros guardianes a su alrededor ¿cierto?- su hermano mayor asintió.- Houston, tenemos un problema- bromeó él sin lograr detener la sonrisa de diversión que nacía en su rostro.

-Vamos, Percy, esfuérzate; sé que puedes ser mucho más serio- le gruñó Richard.

-Venga, no te pongas así. Es solo que me resulta bastante gracioso ver que mi hermano, aquél que siempre lo tiene todo bajo control, aterrizó en terreno desconocido.

-Perce, si algún día te va mal en el rugby, no pruebes como comediante: te tirarían tomates- le dijo molesto y el otro le sonrió con prepotencia.

Cualquiera que los viera fácilmente podría ver el parecido físico, adquirido de su padre: pelo oscuro –el de Richard un poco más largo que el de Percy y algo ondulado-, la mandíbula cuadrada y la nariz rectangular, la similar altura y complexión física –aunque la del deportista estuviera más desarrollada-. La única diferencia eran sus ojos- los de Percy, verde mar; los de Richard, azul hielo- y la pequeña y casi imperceptible cicatriz de un corte en la ceja derecha del menor. Y en cuanto a carácter se refiere, no variaban mucho tampoco, empezando por el orgullo- a ninguno le gustaba depender de nadie ni perder en nada-, y que a ambos les gustaba llevar la voz cantante.

Quitando de aquello, Richard gustaba de tenerlo todo bajo control y perfectamente calculado, la tranquilidad, odiaba los lugares abarrotados y llenos de ruido y era bastante serio y algo malhumorado, aunque con las damas trataba de ser lo más agradable posible, más si quería algo de ellas, como le había pasado hacía tan solo unos minutos con Rachel. Percy era serio a su manera y solo con el fútbol, no se tomaba casi nada más en serio, o eso es lo que quería hacer ver. Le hacía creer a todo el mundo que solo era un niño mimado con gran talento deportivo y poco cerebro, pero en realidad se había graduado en economía como uno de los mejores de su promoción y era bastante culto. Le encantaban las fiestas, más si eran con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes también eran sus amigos, pero también odiaba a la gente pesada o estúpida. Y su gran secreto, aunque Richard y su madre sospechaban algo, era que amaba leer literatura clásica. Según él, de todo lo que hay imprimido sobre papel, lo único bueno son las fotografías en las que sale él y esos libros.

Percy suspiró, sabía que lo que iba a decir podría causar una herida muy grande en el orgullo masculino de su hermano; ese orgullo que impulsa a todo hombre que se precie a hacer el Indiana Jones un rato y salvar a mujeres escandalosamente exuberantes y fogosas.

-Como pago por quedarme aquí, podría devolvérselas yo…- se hizo el silencio en todo el apartamento.

-Contéstame una cosa, mocoso…

-Oye, que ya tengo veintiocho años…

-Mocoso…- repitió Richard con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a objeciones- ¿Tú te haces el tonto con los periodistas, o realmente lo eres?

-Eres un…- se molestó Percy por el comentario de su hermano.

-¿A que jode? Pues vuélvelo a decir y estas de patitas en la calle, nene- sentenció. El jugador se repantigó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

-Pues que así sea. Fin de la conversación.- De algún modo, este era uno de los motivos por los que se llevaban bien, ambos sabían molestarse, ambos sabían entenderse y ambos sabían parar. Percy asintió a lo dicho por su hermano pequeño y se quedaron viendo una película de vampiros realmente mala, pero como tampoco hacían nada mejor.

* * *

Percy estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados cuando escuchó el sonido de unas llaves cayendo al suelo seguido de unos extraños ruidos y el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Se levantó y fue hacia la sala de estar donde había dejado a su hermano viendo televisión hacía ya un par de horas, pero Richard no estaba. Vio sobre la mesita baja que había entre el sofá y la televisión varias botellas de vino vacías.

Exaltado buscó al mayor por todo el apartamento, pero no lo encontró y las llaves del coche tampoco estaban. Más rápido de lo que había ido jamás, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó a la calle justo a tiempo para ver como el Mercedes negro de Richard pasaba por delante de él con dirección a Central Park.

Logró entrar en un taxi que estaba a punto de irse después de haber dejado a su último cliente y le ordenó que siguiera el coche de Richard. Durante el trayecto, Percy temió porque su hermano provocara un accidente, por suerte, y al parecer, no iba tan borracho como para no controlar demasiado bien el mercedes –aparte de algún frenazo inesperado-. Vio que el mayor se paraba frente a un gran edificio y se bajó del taxi.

-Richard ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vámonos a casa!- le gritó él.

-¡No! ¡Debo devolverle las llaves a Reyna!- le respondió arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Pero si estás como una cuba, hombre!- pensó para sí el menor y, al advertir que el mayor estaba entrando al edificio, le siguió. No tenía ganas de ver una escenita y mucho menos con su hermano ebrio. Pudo haberlo detenido si no fuera porque cuando fue a salir del ascensor agarrando del brazo a Richard, la máquina ya estaba en marcha hacia los áticos. Percy maldijo al cacharro por funcionar como Dios manda. Para colmo, cuando llegaron a su destino, el ascensor se abrió mostrando a una Piper que estaba esperando el ascensor para poder bajar la basura.

Al verla, Richard corrió hacia ella, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, por lo que decidió aferrarse a las piernas de la pobre chica.

-Piper, por pavor, déjame hablar con Reyna…- le imploró hipando de vez en cuando. La castaña, por su parte, de la impresión dejó caer la bolsa de basura al suelo e intentó sacárselo de encima.

-¡Richard! ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí?!- en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Percy y de su parecido con quien le sujetaba las piernas.

-Ah…Soy su hermano pequeño…- explicó él algo cortado.

-¿Pequeño? Cualquiera lo diría con tu estatura- le dijo pensando en lo mucho que le sonaba ese rostro, pero sin recordar de dónde-. Ahora ¿podrías ayudarme?- ironizó ella y él así lo hizo.

Entre los dos intentaron separarlo de las piernas de ella, pero Richard era tan fuerte como cabezota.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Jason, que salía del ascensor seguido de una chica morena de apariencia delicada.

-Richard, que no me lo quito de encima- le dijo ella y el de ojos azules no necesitó más para acercarse a ellos y separarlo de Piper por completo. Seguidamente, le dio un puñetazo que le partió el labio-. ¡Jason!- lo regañó mientras él se ponía frente a Piper.

-Eso por hacer sufrir a Reyna…- siseó furioso.

-¡Ey, tampoco era necesario eso!- le espetó el jugador de rugby.

-Tú te callas que no pintas nada aquí.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto alboroto?- apareció por la puerta Reyna, quien, al ver como Linda, la nueva conquista de Jason, trataba de sujetarlo y Piper estaba entre él y otro hombre intentando que no se dieran una golpiza, se escandalizó-. Por el amor de Dios, ¡parad! ¡¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?!

-¡Reyna!- exclamó Richard aún apoyado en la pared y ya sin arrastrar tanto las palabras debido al golpe que le propició Jason. La morena se quedó muda. No quería saber nada de él. Estaba muy dolida- Yo…

-Vete, no quiero verte…- le dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Reyna- la llamó Percy, que quería intentar calmar las cosas un poco comenzando por hacerlo consigo mismo-, sé que mi hermano te ha hecho daño pero, por favor, escúchalo. Está arrepentido.

-Eso debería decírmelo él mismo ¿no crees?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga.

-Lo sé, por eso dale una oportunidad…- le dijo él y Piper y Jason la miraron expectantes. Sabían que en esos momentos Reyna era una presa fácil, sin embargo todavía creían que quedaba algo de humanidad en Richard si estaba allí y de ese modo, así que lo dejaron estar.

-Tienes cinco minutos- le dijo la abogada a Richard y bajaron hasta la calle, donde a Richard le dio el aire y, después de eso y el puñetazo marca Jason, se le pasó un poco la borrachera.

-Linda, lo siento ¿te importaría que lo dejáramos para otro día?- se disculpó Jason dándole un beso en la mejilla y su mejor sonrisa de conquistador, la cual la derritió, y ella tan solo asintió, yéndose de allí despidiéndose tímidamente.

-Menudo asaltacunas ¿cuándos años tiene: dieciocho?- dijo burlesco Percy.

-Veintiuno, es universitaria- se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido Jason, quien al momento se sorprendió-. ¡Oye, tú eres Percy Jackson, el quarterback de los Gigants!

-Eso dicen- sonrió él con soberbia.

-¡Vaya, he estado a punto de pelearme con uno de los favoritos para jugar en la Super Bowl!- exclamó riendo.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡si hace un momento estabais dispuestos a daros unos buenos golpes!- exclamó Piper al ver la tranquilidad de ambos.

-Verás, somos hombres. Funcionamos de distinta forma.- le respondió Percy y ella enarcó una ceja.

-Lo que tú digas. Hacedme un favor y sacad la basura ya que estáis ¿sí?

-¡No te pongas así, Piper!- rió Jason.

-No me pongo de ninguna manera y de todos modos, puede que no seas Richard, pero ahora misma no soy apta para ver a un Tucker y mantener los cuchillos de cocina fuera de mi mente…

-Vaya, cuando Richard me dijo que Reyna tenía a su alrededor tres buenos perros guardianes no pensé que lo dijera tan en serio…y además, en realidad no somos hermanos del todo, solo por parte de padre.

-¿Así nos llama Richard?- se molestó la bióloga.

-No, así os llamó yo.

-Eres un creído.

-Algo bueno tenía que tener que no fuera heredado de mis padres ¿no?

Piper estuvo a punto de echársele encima y, aunque le gustara ver a la chica en su faceta furiosa, Jason puso sus manos en los delgados hombros de ella e intentó tranquilizar las cosas.

-Vamos, Piper, él no es Richard- trató de calmarla- Bueno, venga , será mejor que entres; está refrescando y solo vas con unos shorts y una camiseta- le dijo su amigo y ella solo gruñó sintiéndose como una niña, pero decidió no decir nada y entrar de una buena vez. Percy le sacaba de sus casillas. Los genes Tucker-Jackson, como demonios se llamaran, seguramente.

-¿Estáis saliendo?- preguntó de súbito Percy inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

-¿Piper y yo? ¡No! ¿Es que no acabas de ver que venía con una cita?

-Cierto, fallo mío. Entonces ¿te gusta?- inquirió.

-Claro que me gusta Piper, igual que me gustan Reyna, Rachel y Annabeth- respondió esquivando la verdadera pregunta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le dijo.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?- le espetó James ya un poco molesto- Tampoco te tomes tantas confianzas; no somos amigos.

-Cierto también- le respondió el jugador comenzado a hacerse el tonto como hacía con los reporteros-. En ese caso no te importará que vaya a por ella, me gusta su pelo y tiene un buen trasero.

-Acércate a Piper y tendrás problemas, amigo- se molestó James entrando en el apartamento dando un portazo.

-¡Jason!¡como vuelvas a hacer eso pagas tú la puerta!- se escuchaba desde fuera la voz de Annabeth y Percy descubrió su nuevo pasatiempo con diversión.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- le preguntó Reyna a Richard, el cual se sentó en el banco que había en frente al edificio.

-Quería pedirte perdón- escuchó como Reyna resoplaba y sonrió amargamente-. De verdad que quiero disculparme. Me siento mal por lo que te hice y sé que no tengo excusa- terminó la oración luego de parar un instante para hipar-. Sé que ya no confías en mí y no sería capaz de pedirte que fueras mi pareja…Pero estoy seguro de que acabo de perder a una gran amiga…

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? Una simple amiga…Vaya, y yo que me consideraba tu novia- soportó las lágrimas. Esta vez no iba a llorar.

-No eres una simple amiga, eres mi amiga y sabes que nunca podrías haber sido más que eso- le respondió sabiendo que le dolería, y lo verificó en cuanto sintió el ardor en su mejilla por la bofetada.

-¿Quieres decir que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?- casi le gritó furiosa y reteniendo las lágrimas que cada vez se acercaban más al borde de sus cuencas.

-No. Lo que digo es que eres demasiado buena. Tanto que solo puedo quererte como amiga, Reyna. Me gustas y te quiero, pero no pasa más allá de un gran cariño y confianza y, en ocasiones, de pasión.

-Siempre has sido bueno con las palabras ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella irónica. Pero en el fondo sintió la verdad de esas palabras por su tono humilde y susurrante. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando que el tono frío y calculador de Richard había desaparecido.

-Demasiado; a veces es una maldición…Toma, tu llavero.- Reyna le dio la espalda luego de coger el objeto de su búsqueda los últimos dos días y agradecer en apenas un hilo de voz y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dando por entendido que terminaba la conversación, lo que Richard consideró una bonita forma e terminar aquél asunto.

-Reyna, me gustaría que algún día…

-Quizás…- le respondió ella al darse cuenta de que él no terminaría la frase y entrando ya en el edificio.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay días en los que te dices a tí mismo: "Hoy no tendría que haberme levantado de la cama". Y eso mismo rezas todo el día a cada suceso desastroso que te ocurre.

Sin embargo, hay veces en los que, al final, esos mismos días acabas pensando: "¡Ay si no me hubiera levantado!", mientras piensas en un solo y simple suceso que consigue dibujarte una sonrisa en el rostro y olvidar todo lo malo.

* * *

-Dime por favor que no he hecho el mayor ridículo de toda mi vida…- le preguntó Richard a Percy al entrar en la cocina con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

Percy lo estudió con la mirada y, en medio de un silencio que comenzó a incomodar al mayor, le tendió un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

-No hiciste el ridículo… Al menos no más del que pueda hacer un hombre ebrio y arrepentido…. ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Recuerdo haber cogido el coche, tirarme a los pies de alguien…no recuerdo ningún golpe pero la mejilla me duele así que...

-El tal Jason…- le solucionó la ecuación Percy- Él te dio un puñetazo y las piernas eran de esa chica, Piper.

-Jason y Piper ¿eh?... Bueno, pues eso, el golpe, la charla que tuve con Reyna…

-Y para de contar. No hiciste nada más. Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta de la calle con llave y dormir con ella bajo la almohada. Yo de ti ya no me fío -le dijo con tono bromista, pero se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que devolverlas al bolsillo de la chaqueta de Richard si no quería tener problemas-. De todos modos, nunca imaginé que fueras capaz de emborracharte… Sí que va pisando fuerte tu querida Reyna- comentó como si nada y se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde tomó las llaves de Richard, y el móvil para disimular.

-¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubieras herido los sentimientos de una de las personas más importantes para ti?- reflexionó el empresario cuando su hermano apareció por la sala.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- le dijo sin ganas de seguir con esa conversación por mucho tiempo. Richard se sentía igual, por lo que, con la excusa de que iba a ducharse le dieron fin y, cuando el dueño de la casa desapareció tras la puerta del baño, su hermano pequeño dejó las llaves donde deberían haber estado toda la noche.

* * *

Annabeth estaba molesta, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Esa mañana se había levantado con la regla, el idiota de su jefe había ascendido a Jack Spencer hacía menos de una hora- aún cuando ella había hecho más méritos- y ¿quién le había dado la gran noticia? Por supuesto el mismísimo Jack, quien no dudó ni por un instante coger el teléfono para avisarla de su logro a las ocho de la mañana, sabiendo de sobra que los lunes Annabeth entra a trabajar a las diez- También se había torcido el pie mientras bajaba las escaleras a la planta baja del dúplex y no quedaba más helado de fresa en la nevera porque Jason se lo terminó la noche anterior. Los mataría. Los mataría a todos tomando de ejemplo uno de los libros de Rachel para que así las culpas recayeran sobre ella y, de ese modo, castigarla por decirle a Jason que podía comerse SU helado.

-Odio los lunes…- dijo al aire mientras se metía en la ducha. Cuando salió, abrió el armario de su habitación y se decidió por algo sencillo sin llegar a ser simple.

Ese día le tocaba ir a la rueda de prensa que celebrarían los Gigants antes de jugar en Nueva York el próximo miércoles. Solo de pensar que Percy Jackson-Tucker estaría allí empeoró su humor. No es que tuviera nada contra él pero…. Bueno, sí que tenía algo en contra, al fin y al cabo, el que llevara los mismos genes que el idiota de Richard valía ¿no?

Suspiró. Terminó por decidirse por unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camiseta de cuello de pico blanca, un pañuelo largo de color turquesa, una cazadora de cuero marrón oscuro y unas botas altas con un poco de tacón del mismo color. Volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño y limpió un poco el vaho del espejo con la mano para mirarse en él. Su cabello rubio, largo y ondulado pareciera que hoy no le fuera a dar mucha guerra y encresparse puesto que no hacía calor, pero por si acaso se dejó puesto un coletero en la muñeca. Decidió aplicarse un poco de base en el rostro ya que lucía muy pálido debido al período- siempre le pasaba-. Maquilló sus ojos con máscara de pestañas y una delgada línea negra en el párpado superior, lo justo para hacer destacar sus grandes ojos grises y sus, ya de por sí, largas pestañas.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?- preguntó al entrar en la cocina, donde estaban Reyna y Rachel. La primera revisando unas facturas telefónicas con una taza de café al lado y la segunda husmeando en la nevera.

-Pues mira, puedes elegir entre las tortitas que ha hecho Piper antes de irse a trabajar…- le señaló Alex una sartén que contenía una masa de aspecto dudoso.

-No me fío de los tazones de cereales que preparó una vez para todas, me voy a fiar de… lo que sea que haya aquí dentro…- susurró picando con un tenedor las "tortitas" con cara de asco.

-Pues puedes elegir entre eso y las sobras de un pastel de chocolate.

Annabeth estuvo a punto de coger un trozo de pastel, pero el comentario de Reyna hizo que se lo volviera a pensar:

-Rachel, deberías recordarle que fue nuestro querido Jason quien hizo el pastel…- dijo para después tomar un sorbo de café y regresar a su íntima cita con los recibos.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado ese detalle.

-Creo que tomaré las tortitas de Piper- decidió finalmente en voz alta la periodista. De entre su amiga y Jason no sabían quién cocinaba peor, pero por lo menos, si le sentaban mal, a Piper siempre la tenía más cerca para hacérselas pagar.

-Oh… Hay una llamada del mismo día en que Richard vino a disculparse conmigo… Pero yo no le cogí el teléfono… ¿Annabeth?- la miró acusadóramente.

-A mí no me mires, la que respondió fue Rachel, yo solo miraba desde el sofá- se excusó probando un bocado de aquel manjar que Piper se había dignado a preparar. Por su cara de asco y el gesto que hizo al apartar de sí el plato, seguramente tendría tortitas para todo un mes. Por su parte, Reyna viró su vista hacia la escritora.

-¿Y qué le dijiste exactamente?

-Nada importante, solo le dije que mirara en el váter por si acaso todavía quedaba algo por lo que tirar de la cadena, ya sabes cómo de guarros son los hombres…- le respondió con tono despreocupado.

-¡Rachel!- le riñó.

-Pero ¿ahora que he dicho?- se quejó con aire inocente.

Annabeth se mordió la lengua para no reír. Si supiera Reyna que fue lo que realmente le dijo Rachel con esa misma frase a Richard…

Annabeth entró en la sala en la que se celebraría la rueda de prensa y se sentó en una de las sillas. Al cabo de diez minutos entraron los jugadores precedidos por el entrenador, Michael Shepard, y los flashes de las cámaras los acribillaron.

Las preguntas comenzaron poco después y Annabeth no tardaría en lanzar alguna de las suyas. Eran buenas, lo sabía, pero por algún motivo, tenía ganas de lanzar una bomba a quien era hermano del que tanto daño había provocado a Reyna. Por otro lado, y siguiendo esa misma línea de pensamientos, su mente retorcida y la afición que tenía de enfadar a la gente- la cual compartía junto con Rachel y, en ocasiones, con Piper- se lo pedían a gritos.

-Diga, señorita Chase.- respondió a su mano levantada el entrenador.

-Verá, si no es mucha indiscreción, me gustaría dirigir mi pregunta a Percy Jackson- sonrió ella educádamente, pero el entrenador, que era zorro viejo, se olió algo.

Sin embargo, le gustaban los retos como la periodista Chase, famosa por sus preguntas directas y la excelente información que era capaz de sonsacar con pocas de ellas. El entrenador le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de afirmación.

-Bien, señor Jackson…

-Dígame.- le sonrió él observándola de hito en hito. Sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz de hacer Annabeth Chase en su faceta periodística.

-¿Es cierto que se hace el tonto con los periodistas mientras que se guarda las verdaderas y buenas respuestas para sí mismo y así dejar en ridículo aquellos que comparten mi misma profesión? ¿O resulta que es usted en realidad un niño mimado que solo sabe decir sí y no?

Y aquello fue como un "¡BOOM!" en toda regla. El entrenador la miró con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en el rostro y la de Jackson se congeló por unos momentos para convertirse en segundos en una juguetona.

-¿Qué cree usted, señorita Chase?

-Aquí lo que importa no es lo que yo piense, sino lo que usted diga.

-Esa es una buena respuesta- la elogió.

-Lo sé- admitió-, por eso la he dicho.

-Oh, ya veo. Permítame decirle que me resulta muy interesante hablar con usted.

-¿Verdad que sí? Ya decía mi abuela que era un encanto…- respondió la rubia consiguiendo unas risas de los presentes.

-Y no podría estar más de acuerdo con su querida abuela. Por cierto…

-Bueno, gracias por su respuesta. Por mi parte ya está todo dicho.- lo interrumpió Annabeth.

-Ah, ¿sí? Y dígame: ¿cuál sería mi respuesta, según usted?

-Un "sí" como una casa. Señor Jackson, ha sido de sobra demostrado, y lo pueden corroborar el resto de presentes, que le ha dado un giro radical a la conversación en menos de cinco segundos… sin duda, creo que mi intuición no me falla.

-Vaya, así que ha sido su intuición la que le ha dicho que así era.

-Más o menos.

-Interesante. Entonces si le pidiera salir esta misma noche a cenar, ¿su intuición también le daría una respuesta positiva?

-¡Vaya! Debo admitir que eso era algo que no me esperaba- río divertida-. Pues no sé, depende de quien vaya a pagar.- Percy le devolvió el gesto.

-Por supuesto que sería yo.

-Mmm… es una propuesta muy tentadora, pero resulta que hoy me toca cortarle las uñas a mi caniche- le respondió simulando un puchero.

Percy no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas.

-Señorita Chase, ha sido un placer ligar con usted.

-Le aseguro que si no tuviera nada que hacer, quedaría con usted- jugó ella un poco más.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hace mañana?- le preguntó él de vuelta y ella guardo silencio unos instantes, se reacomodó en su silla mientras se mordía el labio inferior recordando algo y, finalmente, le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona.

-Créame: no quiere saberlo.

Sin duda alguna, había sido una de las ruedas de prensa más divertidas para Percy, quien no paraba de reír por lo bajo cada vez que recordaba las rápidas respuestas de Annabeth Chase.

-Entrenador, ¿tenemos el número o la dirección de la periodista de antes?

-¿De Chase? Sí… ¿Acaso vas a pedirle una cita?- rió Shepard- Pensaba que estabas de broma.

-Tengo que reconocer que me ha picado la curiosidad, es decir, no todos los días alguien te planta cara de esa manera.

-Jackson, aunque sea Annabeth de quien hablamos te recuerdo que es una periodista, no te involucres con ella demasiado, podría acabar siendo perjudicial no solo para ti, sino para el equipo entero.

-Ya lo sé. Tranquilízate, no me voy a dejar llevar. Además, es solo curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, chico.- le advirtió y el quarterback sonrió de lado.

-Ya veremos.

Sin duda ese día había resultado productivo, pensaba Annabeth mientras conducía hacia casa. Había muy pocos días en los que el trabajar y el placer podían ser compaginados sin llegar a resultar peligroso. O bueno, eso creía ella de momento.


End file.
